Sakura no Hime
by Starian Princess
Summary: The love that could have been, if only given the chance to blossom. xByakuHimex Drabbles written for the LiveJournal community, 7secrets.
1. Not So Ordinary

**Sakura no Hime  
****By Starian Princess**

_Synopsis: He doesn't call out to her, he won't tell anyone about them, he hasn't once smiled, and he says he doesn't care. She knows, however, someday that will all change. The love that could have been, if only given the chance to blossom. _

* * *

I. Not So Ordinary

Life often catches you by surprise. Sometimes you see things that are certainly not there to begin with, or so you try to tell yourself. Sometimes you hear words that you never thought could be said. Sometimes you learn secrets that were kept too long, they've been revealed too late. And sometimes you get the oddest of pairs. One, however, would have wondered how a relationship like theirs was even the least bit conceivable.

There are no kisses in the morning when they wake up next to each other, there are no discreetly passed smiles as they take walks together at the park, and there are definitely no embraces when one of them experiences an especially painful kind of dilemma. These small gestures left forgotten never seem to bother him though, not one bit. She, of course, is a different story altogether.

She, with her distinct affectionate personality, is usually bothered by the fact that he barely acknowledges her when they pass each other in the hallways. She also worries that he might one day simply forget about them (or whatever they are) and never come back to her. Naturally, she tells him of her woes almost everytime he visits from the Soul Society, but he thinks it's absolutely ridiculous. He doesn't tell _her_ this though; he hardly ever even speaks.

One look at it and you would probably come to the conclusion that there is nothing distinctly romantic about the relationship at all. And maybe you're right. There is nothing obsessive about it, nothing vulnerable about it, nothing desperate about it, and nothing quite so pathetic about it. And maybe, just maybe that's a good thing.

As two people who meet up (on the rare weekend) and spend an absurdly long time together in a normal bystander's point of view, they are still the same shinigami and ex-ryoka. Even as they spend time as one, they are still two different people with two different lives, who seemingly have nothing to do with each other.

And strangely enough, this doesn't bother them.

**-OWARI-**


	2. What You Didn't Know

**Sakura no Hime  
****By Starian Princess**

II. What You Didn't Know

"Please, not here," Orihime, despite her protest, wonders why she even bothers anymore; it's not like it'll help her. She had long ago learned that when this man in particular wanted something done, he got right to it. And when he would make up his mind, there was no changing it. Still, she hopes he will at least act like he heard her.

Unfortunately, she gets no reply as he continues his ravaging and assault to her senses. She can barely breathe; his hands are flying everywhere while hers stay trapped above her. And that's not even the worst part yet.

"Inoue?" Her eyes widen, the indecency and not to mention insanity of it all makes her want to scream out. But she knows she can't, wouldn't, not now. His tongue slides against her neck and it takes all her self-control to keep from moaning. She can't let them find out- can't let _anyone_ find out. She whimpers as her friend walks away, they are inevitably still hidden from view.

"Kurosaki cannot even detect our reiatsu," he whispers this in her ear, his hand slowly traveling up her back as he delights at the face she makes. But the smile doesn't reach his eyes; she doesn't even take notice of it.

She once asked him why he enjoyed doing such a thing, in the middle of the day no less. But he had never answered her properly, only saying that there wasn't a more perfect time. And besides, they rarely saw each other. She had had to accept such an incomplete response.

"Why when my friends are here?" She casts him a withering look some hours later when the said friends had gone to see the Eleventh Division and Rukia was sleeping some doors down. He takes a sip of his tea before staring back at her, arching his brow.

"You may think what you want," and he says nothing more after.

Orihime forever wishes for the day when she can finally tell her friends about their twisted relationship; how he isn't the shinigami captain he seems to be and how she is attracted to that side of him as well.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
